


Before the Wedding Night is the Wedding

by HandwithQuill



Series: Her Proof [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of ficlets from my "Her Proof" series I'm moving over from Tumblr</p>
<p>This one is Belle and Gold's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Wedding Night is the Wedding

In a secluded corner of the Storybook Public Park was a small pavilion. Inside the pavilion was Archie Hopper and Ethan Gold. They were talking so they didn't see Belle sitting on a bench a few feet away.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes, Papa.” She sighed, but had an indulgent smile on. 

“Please,” he begged, taking her hand and cupping it between his, “Please, will you tell me why?”

“Why does anyone get married?” She twisted her hand so that she captured his. “This is my choice, Papa. Ethan is my choice.”

“If it's your choice, why is it in secret?”

“It's not secret!” she exclaimed. “We're in the middle of the park. And it's small,” she cut him off, “because it's what we both wanted. Now, come on,” she stood and pulled him up, “before he thinks I've changed my mind.”

They walked over to the pavilion and she was about to step up into it when he pulled her to a stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he shook his head and kiss her forehead. He led her up the two steps and, with one last squeeze, gave her hand to Ethan. Ethan nodded to him and they turned to Archie. 

They had decided to go with traditional vows, so it's wasn't too long before Archie was telling them to kiss. Ethan leaned in, pausing before they touched. Her eyes shot to his and she blushed at the glint in them. While she had spent a few nights at his house, they hadn't made love yet, deciding that to save it for tonight. The corner of her lips quirked up and she darted forward to peck his lips. She moved back as he tried to deepen it, but the look in his eye had changed slightly. 

Tonight couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
